What would happen: ON HOLD
by hungergames713
Summary: what if gale volunteered for peetas place what would happen. my first fanfiction so might be bad please be nice and review. includes catoniss, galniss also with peeniss ON HOLD SO MIGHT BE CLIFFY AT END
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Katniss P.O.V

We are waiting for Effie to call the names of the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. I look around and catch his gaze,Gale is my best friend since I was 12 and I took his rabbit he caught with his snares. I took the rabbit when I saw it hanging upside down dead, I couldn't see anyone around so I grabbed it and turned around to see a 14 year old boy staring at me weirdly. He takes the rabbit from me and starts to walk back to the fence that is suppose to be on 24/7 to keep us from the outside world. I run to him thinking how he could steal something out of my hands be when I catch up with him all that comes out is "hay" before he turns around and just look in my eyes and says "this is my rabbit because I set up the trap it hoped into"

I fall silent and look at my feet "sorry" I say quietly and he lifts my chin, I am looking into his eyes again.

"don't worry you didn't know"

"how about I teach you how to set up snares and in return you each me how to use a bow and arrow"

I look down in my hand to see the bow and arrow in my hand forgetting it was even there. I agree and ever since then we have been best friends.

This is my sisters primroses first reaping, so I look at Gale worried he gives me that says it's okay, I nod back in return.

We look up as Effie walks up to the podium she says on the microphone "time to see who the District 12 tributes are going to be. lets starts with the girls and_ may the odds be ever in your favour"_

she dips her hand into the ball filled with the girls names and there is also another one that has the boys name but it has always been in Effies nature to draw the girls first and it is always sad to see who is going be a tribute. she opens the little slip and walks back to the microphone and the word that stunned me because I wasn't expecting it. "Primrose Everdeen"

I saw her walking up and my mouth ran before my brain and I ended up saying "I volunteer"

It shock everyone even me. I look at Gale as the peacekeepers escort me on to the stage. At least I don't have to worry about my family because Gale will look after them. "what is your name dear"

"Katniss Everdeen" I say a bit shaky. I wait to hear who the boy tribute is. Effie walk back to the podium with a little piece of paper and she reads the name out "Peeta Mellark"

I feel a relief that it's not Gale, "I volunteer"

I look out into the crowd to see who said it next thing I know I see the peacekeeper escorting the person I wished stayed behind to look after my family, but no he had to keep me safe. Gale volunteered I will never forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Gale H. P.O.V.

I look at her in the train, but she is trying to avoid my eye contact so I break the silence, even if Effie is there feeling uncomfortable "Katniss I'm sorry I had to tell you something but I wont tell you because I think it bad timing"

"bad timing, your right. Your suppose to be looking after my family and yours"

"I know but the baker is going to feed both our families so it's okay"

"what the baker. Why?"

"he wanted to help our families because he knew we support our families and I volunteered for that Peeta boy spot in the games, so he has reasons"

"still wont forgive you" she says finally.

"Can we talk about this some where else" but as she goes to reply Effie butts in "no it is dinner time" I totally forgot that she was there. After dinner we head to our room on the train, we'll be in the Capitol tomorrow so when everyone is asleep I walk to Katniss's room and knock on the door it feels like two seconds befor the door opens and there she is in her P.J's. "can we talk" I ask innocently.

"what is there to talk about" she say back rudely

"I need to tell you something, can I come in please?"

She open the door wide enough so I can fit through. "okay you want to know why I volunteered for that Peeta boy" I start off.

"I know why, because you want to protect me"

"that is one reason but there is another" I give a long pause and just stare at her.

"what's the other reason then" she bites back.

I just stare at her, take a breath, open my mouth but nothing comes out. She just gets angry then belly flops onto her bed and sreams into a pillow


	3. Chapter 3

_**sorry sister been on computer all the time so here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Katniss E. P.O.V.

We are standing in the training centre listening to the trainer explain the rules. I heard the first rule that was "kill another tribute and we will make the rest of your life a living hell"

After I heard that I zoned out and thought about a few nights ago when Gale came into my room and was trying to tell me something but he left without a word when I started screaming into my pillow. When I zoned back in the trainer was still talking so I observe my competion, I saw a little girl next to me so I guessed she was from 11 she was small and look like she would be good at climbing trees so I made a mental note to ask her to become allies and if she say yes that would make 2 allies.

I kept observing and saw a boy with blonde hair, tanned skin, was tall and had big muscles. I didn't know what district he was from, so because of how he looked I would say he was a career. I must have been staring for a long time because before you know it he was making his way to me, I looked up to see the trainer was gone and turned around to see Gale at another station so that was my escape plan gone. I turn back around to come face to face with the boy and he started talking to me. "see anything you like, 12"

"No not really, but it's not fare you know what district I'm from but I don't know what district you're from" he seemed surprised at my response, but put on a smirk before talking to me again. "Really 12 because you were staring at me for a very long time and I'm from 2 just so you know"

"wow, how did you know I was staring at you for a long time if you should have been paying attention to the trainer and all the rules, 2" he was surprised again because of all my response he must have thought I would walk away after he told me his district. "Well isn't 12 got a lot of fire today"

"Well what must I say I am the 'The Girl on Fire'" I say in response with a hint of sarcasm. He knows what I'm talking about because when we were presented to the Capitol, Gale and I had fire capes and I got the nickname 'The Girl on Fire'. "Well, I think you're the only one that can bet me on the hotness scale, how about you met me on the roof top" when he say that I hesitate. "Say around 8pm"

"If I don't find any better company I'll come up" and with that I leave I know he's shocked I would be to if I just got out talked by someone from 12 if I was from 2.

I start to walk towards the wrestling station by Gale grabs my arm. "Where you going Katniss, Haymitch said to stay together and not to show any one our strengths"

"Firstly, you can come if you want. Second, I'm not showing my strengths, I'm learning new strengths and lastly, I haven't for given you so don't bother come with me." I replied harshly and walked away with him stunned.

* * *

_**so i'm not going to post the next chapter without 10 reviews if i get 5 i might put the next chapter on so till next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Cato's P.O.V.

I see 12 talking to her District partner, and by the way, she doesn't look too happy. Her partner lets go of her arm, and she walks over to the wrestling mat. I am about to follow her over to her, but then I hear someone clear their throat. Oh yeah. I'm at the sword station, which happens to be located next to the knife station. My district partner, Clove, is there to show off how strong she is.  
"What you looking at Cato?" Clove says, curiously.  
"Nothing, just thinking what station to go to next. I was thinking I would go to the wrestling mat and show everyone just how strong I am." I say, so that I can to talk to fire girl.  
"Why Cato? Just so you can talk to 12." She says, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"No. Just to show that I will beat up a girl, if I have to."  
"Fine, then. Just don't kill her, remember the rules."  
"What do I hear? Concern for 12?" I say back to her, with my famous smirk.  
"No," she pauses, "actually, go right ahead and kill her. Then you'll be dead and I have two less people to contend with." She smiles, evilly.  
I sigh, "Okay, I take back what I said." My eyes flit over to the wrestling station. "Can I go to the station now?" I say, impatiently.  
"Fine. If you don't start wrestling with her right away though, I'm going to know you have feelings for her." I hear her say.  
I gaze at her with an I-don't-have-feelings-for-her look and start to make my way to the wrestling station. I see the trainer turn around to call someone, but stop and stare at me. I notice that he has blood on the side of his lips. Also, Katniss is trying to stop the blood flowing from her nose.  
The trainer speaks up, "Cato, what timing."  
"I was wondering if I could fight Katniss?" I ask.  
"You know it's not allowed for tributes to fight one another," he pauses, as he looks from me to Katniss, "but I will talk them into allowing it just this once."  
I smirk, victoriously.  
"Katniss, here, is the next best fighter. You have the top spot." He turns around to tell 12, "and you sure do have a fire in you." He begins to walk away, so 12 and I can start fighting.  
"Want to get started 12?" I say with a smirk on my face, "Ladies first," I say in a capitol accent. I can see the rage in her eyes, and her calculating stare. She goes in for the first punch, but I see it coming and easily block it with a push to her stomach. She falls to the ground. On the ground, she kicks my leg. This causes me to fall to the ground, too. I pin her against the ground with my hands holding her shoulder and my legs pinning her legs down. I wait for her to tap the floor in surrender, but she just looks at me with a grin on her face. Then, I remember I'm not restraining her hands. She uses her hands to flip me over, so that she was pinning me this time.  
She leans down so that her lips are right next to my ear, "If a lady goes first, you're going to lose no matter what you're competing at." With that, she goes to walk away, but I think fast and grab her hand and pin her to the closest wall to us.  
I lean down to her ear and say "But it's always us, guys, that finish a fight". I look around to see if we're in sight of any other tribute or trainer, I see no one in sight. I lean down so that my lips are just hovering over hers. I look in her eyes before I close the gap between our lips. At first it's just me kissing, but then, I feel force against my lips. I smirk against her lips and pull away. I see disappointment in her eyes, but it's quickly covered up with anger. I just smirk at this and tell her, "Meet me on the roof at 8:00pm, sweetheart."  
Before she can make a comeback, I'm already gone.

* * *

_**sorry for late chapter.**_

_**hunger games!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HI PEOPLE**

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WONT BE HAPPY THAT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN THINKING AND I THOUGHT THAT I WILL PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD AND STUFF BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY SHIP GANISS SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY. YEA IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY SORRY AND IF YOU DIDN'T _WHY'D YOU START READING THIS! _AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY 'THE HIGH SCHOOL NEWBIE' THAT IS A CATONISS STORY AND IN A FEW DAYS MY OTHER STORY WHICH WILL BE CALLED 'A NEW WAY TO LEARN' WHICH IS ALSO A CATONISS STORY. AND IF YOUR DUMB AND HAVEN'T NOTICED, I SHIP CATONISS STORIES.  
**

**ANYWAYS SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVENIENCE BUT I'VE GOT TO GO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES.  
**

**_-HUNGERGAMES713_**


End file.
